Chaos of the Clans
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: A StarClan warrior visits Fogpaw during the night and tells her that she and three other warriors must travel to look for a few place for the Clans to live since the forest will be torn up from its roots. But with dangers and deaths, will Fogpaw save the Clans? OLD.


Everything was quiet except for the occasional blow of the wind the buffeted the large shrubs. A lone apprentice wondered out of the den Her pelt was a pale shade of grey; dark grey stripes lined her back and tail; white forepaws led her across the clearing. Her light blue eyes blinked as she took in the moon's pale light; it shined over her fur, making it shine. The apprentice's eyes widened as the frosty stars glittered above her. Then one of the stars expanded in to the shape of a cat; it floated down gently, stars glistening in its transparent fur. "Hello, little one." The cat's voice was soothing and gentle; it landed in front of the apprentice, stars shimmering in it's frosty gaze.

"H-hi," the young feline stammered, her pelt bristling with fear. "I have come down from the stars to speak with you," the cat blew a frosty whiff of breath in to her face. "I can tell," the cat murmured. "Oh, a smart one you are. Anyway, the forest is in great peril," the StarClan warrior meowed. "Danger is coming; the forest will be torn from its roots and the Clans must become one and move away from here." Almost at once the cat's paws slowly lifted from the ground, and it's shimmering shape was started to fade as it lifted up. The stars swirled at it's paws, and it's bright eyes glinted.

"Wat!" The apprentice cried, distress thick in her voice. "The forest will be torn from its roots," the warrior repeated, its voice fading. "You must move the Clans. Find three other warriors to aid your journey." Then the warrior evaporated in to a mist of stars. "Three other warriors?" The she-cat murmured, the wind gently ruffling her pale fur. "Fogpaw!" A voice reached her ears and she turned her head, whiskers twitching. "What are you doing up?" A golden warrior padded up, eyes narrowed. "Sorry, Thornclaw." Coming up with a quick lie, she lifted her tail and gave a innocent grin. "I thought I saw a StarClan warrior."

"Of course you do," the tom mewed, pointing with his nose toward the sky where the stars were still glittering icily. "They're everywhere." Fogpaw, pretending to be surprised, looked up, her eyes narrowing. "Now get back in to your nest before I re-think about you going to the Gathering." The warrior gave her a playful nudge as she bounded back to her nest. "Fogpaw?" Squirrelpaw looked up, her eyes brimmed with exhaustion and curiosity.

"Yes?" she curled up in the nest beside her denmate. "What were you doing?" she complained, her fur ruffled. "Oh, just... outside." Fogpaw mewed casually, then put her tail over her nose. "Go to sleep." the apprentice murmured. The apprentice den was normally packed, but the older apprentices were now warriors. Squirrelpaw rolled on her back, legs in the air, paws folded against her chest, snoring loudly. "Oh, I can't wait to be a warrior."

But maybe when the StarClan warrior gave her a message, that meant that she could be a warrior even sooner! Pelt bristling with excitement, she closed her eyes. The young apprentice couldn't wait to tell her friends about the prophecy-

_No!_ A voice in her head was so loud she jumped. _You cannot tell anyone about the prophecy. Not even your parents. StarClan will show a sign at the Gathering tomorrow who will be in _the _prophecy_. Fogpaw shivered. StarClan was confusing, and worked in very odd ways. Closing her eyes, she couldn't wait for the Gathering tomorrow. She wanted to see who StarClan had chosen- and who she was going to 'travel' with.

But if the Clans were going to travel together, why did StarClan need to choose who was traveling with? _You'll see soon enough, little warrior._ the voice purred._ Now sleep. Tomorrow will be very busy._ Blue eyes closing, she fell in to a sleep filled with StarClan warriors and long stretches of moorlands. She saw herself walking with cats she didn't know behind her; when she turned around to see them, there were no cats there.

It was a confusing dream, but the she-cat guessed it was a sign from StarClan. _Oh, StarClan, _she thought weakly. _Why did you choose me? _

**Very short (: But I like it XDD**


End file.
